1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of networked devices and more particularly to simplified configuration of devices on a network.
2. Description of Background Art
Networked systems are becoming more and more prevalent, which has led to increasing instances of them being purchased, set up and used by relatively unsophisticated users. For example, many people are creating networks in their homes. Such a home network may contain multiple computers, printers, networking devices such as a router to connect the home network to the Internet, and other devices. The devices on the network may be connected by wires, wirelessly, or through a combination of the two. However, many relatively unsophisticated users have difficulty properly setting up and configuring their networked devices so they function correctly.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram of an example of a home network 100 that a user may attempt to set up in their home. Note that the network 100 need not be in a person's home. Typical examples of the network 100 include local area networks (LANs) in homes, but also in schools, offices, and other settings. The example network 100 illustrated in FIG. 1 includes a first computer 102 connected to a router 104 by a wire. The router 104 is connected to a second computer 106 and to a wireless access point 112 by wires. There is a printer 114 wirelessly connected to the wireless access point 112. In addition, the router 104 is wired to the Internet 108.
Users run into several problems when trying to set up and configure such a network 100. A first problem is that unsophisticated users have trouble connecting each device on the network, and configuring the devices to properly send data to each other. For example, unsophisticated users can have difficulty properly assigning Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol (TCP/IP) addresses to the devices. Unsophisticated users have difficulty setting the devices to the proper subnet masks, assigning each device a unique IP address, setting a gateway address (for computer 102 to access the Internet 108 through the router 104, for example), and performing other actions.
This is particularly difficult for devices such as the router 104, which does not have a user interface integrated with the device. The unsophisticated user must access such a device through another device that has a user interface, such as computer 102. If the device to be configured has a preset IP address, the user needs to know that IP address in advance to access and configure it. Many unsophisticated users have difficulty ascertaining and using the IP address of the device to access and configure the device. Such users also have trouble overcoming other difficulties, such as if the subnet of the computer 102 is different than the subnet of the router 104. When users encounter such difficulties, the user often gives up and simply returns products to the place where they were purchased.
Some techniques exist for simplifying the task of assigning IP addresses, such as a Dynamic Host Configuration Protocol (DHCP) server. However, this does not solve all problems. For example, if the user must know the IP address to access a networked device, many unsophisticated users would have trouble discovering what IP address has been assigned to each device by the DHCP server, particularly if a DHCP server assigns an address to a device that lacks a user interface. Further, if the network 100 does not include a DHCP server, the user will have difficulties configuring devices that are designed to be used with a DHCP server for configuration. Again, unsophisticated users often give up when faced with such difficulties and return the devices to their place of purchase.
Users face similar problems when setting up a network 100 that includes wireless devices. In addition to configuring the devices with correct TCP/IP addresses, the user often must configure the devices to be on the same logical network. Multiple wireless access points on different logical networks may be spaced closely enough that devices may communicate with more than one access point. Information such as Service Set Identifiers (SSIDs) can be used to identify to which logical network a device belongs. Setting up the proper SSIDs so devices operate on the desired logical network is another layer of complexity for users.
An additional problem is that outside devices not under the user's control may also access the home network 100. People (“unauthorized accessor”) who wish to access the user's network 100 without authorization by the user may be in control of these devices. The unauthorized accessor may access the network 100 and data stored on the devices in the network 100 to the detriment of the user. For example, an unauthorized accessor may use an outside device to discover the user's credit card number, and make numerous charges to the user's credit card account. The Internet 108 connects the router 104 to a large number of devices owned and operated by unknown people throughout the world, such as computer 110. Further, devices owned and operated by unauthorized accessors, such as computer 116, may be in close enough range to communicate wirelessly with the wireless devices 112, 114 on the user's home network 100. This makes it easy for an unauthorized accessor to access data on a user's wireless network.
There are security techniques to help prevent such unauthorized intrusions. For example, Wired Equivalent Privacy (WEP) is a security protocol for wireless local area networks. Encryption may also be used for wired networks. However, unsophisticated users may fail to implement such security measures, even if the security measure is available. The user may not understand how to implement the security measure, or may try to implement the measure and fail. The result is that a user often leaves their network 100 unsecured.
What is needed is a system and method that allows a user to easily configure their network, and to easily implement security measures.